


never let you go

by sodium_amytal



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, F/M, Fanart, Red String of Fate, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 07:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20327431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodium_amytal/pseuds/sodium_amytal
Summary: Two pieces of art based off these prompts:- Red String of Fate AU (with Soul Stone retrieval thrown in for good measure)- Dead character is resurrected





	never let you go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [copacet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copacet/gifts).


End file.
